The invention relates to a tuner with a UHF bandpass circuit and a VHF bandpass circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,865 discloses a switching circuit for switching among antennas, which have different directivities. The switching circuit provides insulation for an “off” signal in VHF/UHF bands of frequencies without requiring an additional attenuation circuit. It includes an amplifier for amplifying an input signal and a switching device for coupling the amplified signal to a common output. The switching circuit also comprises a control circuit, which is responsive to a first state of a control signal for simultaneously causing the switching device to be in a conductive state and enabling the amplifier to amplify the input signal. The control circuit is also responsive to a second state of the control signal for simultaneously causing the switching device to be in a non-conductive state and removing a DC operating voltage from the amplifier for further insulating the input signal from the output.